Ghost in the Shell: New Team Member
by blackwolf272
Summary: This is just an story featuring the characters from GITS and my own character. Rated M for smut. MotokoXme, MotokoXBatou but only a little
1. Same story

Ghost in a Shell: New Team Member

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything that associates even **remotely **to Ghost in the shell and its affiliates so don't be like, "OH! Black wolf was trying to copy somebody's story and the stuff he's using is copyrighted!" I'm not… Many of the themes and ideas and the total aspect of it comes from the show the book and the movies.

**M**otoko woke up again, in the same dive chamber, at the same Section 9 building, with the same boss. This was getting seriously old. She had had enough of the same job, and the same cases.  
"It's just not interesting anymore!" Motoko exclaimed, taking the diving apparatus.  
The team was currently assigned to a drug trafficking case, in which some young net hackers were leaving cyber brain drugs in Pseudodreams and memory boxes, creating mass hysteria on local nets. They had been ordered to track down these perpetrators, and subdue them. However, this wasn't an open and shut case.

Pseudodreams were illegal, so people affected by it were in the wrong anyway. Pseudodreams took another person's memory and transformed it into an experience that the viewer could enjoy. Normally used in 22nd Century porn, it allowed the viewer a total 3-d experience, utilizing all of the senses: taste, touch, smell, sight, and sound. But because of the number of teens who viewed pseudodreams was astoundingly high, and because of the easy access to it from the net, the cyber brain drugs implanted in them were becoming an increasing problem.

And, of course, cyber brain drugs planted in memory boxes caused a more serious threat, one that was to be more immediately addressed. After scientist mapped out the brain and converted it to data, memory boxes were used to store and organize data. Not only is planting cyber drugs an attack on the public, but it requires a crime on a more personal level. Hacking into someone's local net enables the viewing of all of his or her memory.

So here Motoko was, trapped in a job similar to all the other jobs her unit was assigned by Daisuke Aramaki.  
"I'm going out to the cyber district to talk to a couple of vendors," she cybercommed Batou, her long-time partner and more than friend.  
Many nights they had… enjoyed each other's company. Oh, ever since the army, Motoko was almost in love with him. Not that there was anything charming about a hulking, heavily cyberized man with hollow white cybernetic eyes. No, it was the way he had always been by her side. She couldn't help but stare at him. Batou leaned back from his diving chamber, looking at her.  
"What's wrong, you tired from last night?" He said with a wink.  
Using all the strength her cybernetic body would allow, she tossed the metal trash can at his head.  
"Uggh..." she said, walking out of the complex. What was wrong with her these days? It was like, even with batou, she was missing something.


	2. HUmble Beginnings

Chapter 2: Small beginnings

**Chapter 2: Small beginnings **

Kumar stared at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't surprised with what he saw, A young face, hardened by what life through at him. He was in some nondescript ramen shop and was deep in the slums. Not a lot of people come here at all. Safety was a major priority in these parts. The cyber brain district was home to many of Tokyo's worst nightmares, and anything went don in this forgotten piece of hell.

He had told himself that he would stay outta of here, but the underworld was an extremely interesting place. Sad to say it, but the cyber brain district might have been the slums, but you could get anything you want from this district. From prostitutes to new cyborg parts (with a little wear on them…), it was attainable.

What he liked most down here was the mind-your-own-business, chump attitude of most denizens. He also liked the guns. Correction, he loved the guns. He also loved the amazing parts he could buy and sell to get brand-new parts from the dealerships and on custom order. His prosthetic body was already equipped with the most expensive, SPA authorized, power outputs. He had even taken of his body restrictions because he could never push this body beyond its limit. He had to control his power.

And he always carried his chain gun, capable of putting a bullet hole every inch of a football field in under a minute. Normally it was mounted on stands or used on top of mobile suits, but his prosthetic enhancements allowed him to carry it easily with one hand. On his back holster, he carried two special made long rifles, just in case.

Looking at the time, he left the ramen shop and started toward the old warehouse. Originally, when he lost his parents as a child, he was muscle for the mob, which had connections to selling drugs in pseudo-dreams. It was a quick way to make money, and even though he wasn't proud of it, he got by. His tough, black raced body allowed him to easily mix in with anybody and anyone in this day and age.

Passing by the last of the shops and old shamble of houses, he walked out of loop 8, knowing something about this day was going to change him. He could feel it deep down in his gut.


End file.
